RWQFSFASXC
Not what you were looking for? See Bonnie (disambiguation). |-| FNaF2 = (also known as RWQFSFASXC or RWQ for short) is a minor-appearing antagonist and the mysterious shadow counterpart of Bonnie in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He is one of the two shadows of the game, along with Shadow Freddy. Appearance Shadow Bonnie is a shadowy, silhouetted version of Toy Bonnie with white eyes and teeth. Shadow Bonnie may be Toy Bonnie's counterpart due to his nearly identical appearance. Oddly enough, while Shadow Bonnie matches Toy Bonnie's overall shape and structure, he seems to have a full set of teeth visible, as opposed to Toy Bonnie's buck teeth. He also appears to be shorter, and his body is composed of two segments. It is unknown whether or not these differences have any relevance. Behavior On rare occasions, Shadow Bonnie will appear standing on the left side of the Office where Golden Freddy normally sits. At first, he doesn't seem hostile and can't jumpscare, but if the player stares at him for too long, he will appear to fade away like Golden Freddy and crash the game. The mobile version, however, freezes the game instead. The only way to prevent game crashing is to wear the Freddy Fazbear Head immediately while encountering Shadow Bonnie until he fades away. This is the same similar strategy of preventing Golden Freddy from attacking in the first Five Nights at Freddy's game. Trivia * He was first added to update patch 1.03. * In the game's MFA using Clickteam Fusion 2.5, there is an object with the alternate name RWQFSFASXC, which has Shadow Bonnie's graphic attached to it. * According to a post by Scott Cawthon on Steam, Shadow Bonnie was the easiest character in the series to model, as all he had to do was "dip Toy Bonnie in black and call it a day."Nightmare Fredbear took the longest. I spent a week on him. The easiest was Shadow Bonnie. Dip Toy Bonnie in black and call it a day." - Scott Cawthon, Steam - April 27, 2016 @ 9:54 PM * Shadow Bonnie does bear some physical similarities to Springtrap, such as the body structure and full set of teeth. This may hint at Shadow Bonnie being analogous to Springtrap in a similar way that Shadow Freddy is to Golden Freddy (roughly the same body but different color and behavior). References |-|FNaF3 = returns in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 in a very minor role. He only appears in the minigames but not in-game itself. Appearance Shadow Bonnie in the end-of-night minigames is a pixelated version of its appearance from the second game. In the "Glitch" minigame, Shadow Bonnie's appearance is very different. His color was deep violet instead of black. He has three-jointed ears, black eyes with white pupils, and an open mouth filled with long teeth. Minigames In the end-of-night minigame after beating Night 4, Shadow Bonnie can be seen standing inside the right-side box in the West Hall screen. This refers to a hidden figurine of a dark-colored Toy Bonnie figurine that stands on the player's desk on Night 5. Double-clicking this figurine triggers the "Glitch" minigame. To make him fly infinitely, the player must press the W''' button. Shadow Bonnie will phase-shifts or glitches through various minigame vignettes as well as a unique purple room that can be triggered by the S key. While playing as Shadow Bonnie in the "Glitch" minigame, must complete either of the two endings: * In the basic ending, Shadow Bonnie ventures through the room, and exiting through the door. * In the cake ending, Shadow Bonnie can go to the BB's Air Adventure section of this minigame and leave the room in the top-left. Phasing over to the purple room with the crying ghost child while Shadow Bonnie is outside of the room allows him to contact the child. If the player has unlocked prior Cake Ending criteria, touching the crying child will make a cake appear, exiting the minigame and unlocking a child on the Happiest Day minigame. Trivia * If Shadow Bonnie's sprite from the end-of-night minigame after completing Night 4 was brightened twice, he appears to be brilliant blue in color. This also happens with the shadowy versions of the cupcake in both one end-of-night minigame and "Chica's Party" minigame, the shadowy BB figures, and the Puppet-like figure. * The music Box in the Shadow Bonnie glitch minigame is really just a music box-based excerpt from "Serenade", a 19th century composition by late enlightenment period-early Romantic era composer Franz Schubert. |-|UCN = ' finally makes a return in ''Ultimate Custom Night as one of the several non-selectable characters summoned by Dee Dee. Behavior After being summoned by Dee Dee, he will appear in the Office and emit thick black fog which will cover the entire Office for about 10 seconds, with any animatronics from the Office still visible, however. This makes the player unable to see the doors or vent doors, forcing to keep on track of what is open and closed through other means. Trivia * From the Character Guide announcement on the game's Steam page, Scott describes the mechanics for Shadow Bonnie with his own words. Although Shadow Bonnie does not have his own description in-game due to lacking customizable AI: * Shadow Bonnie's render in the Office is nearly identical to himself seen in the second game, only with his head facing the center rather than slightly to the left (right side of the screen), having both feet facing the center as well instead of the right (left side of the screen), and showing full ears. * Shadow Bonnie seen in the teaser with other non-selectable characters shows himself in a mugshot, although due to lacking his own customizable AI, he never got one in-game. References |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Spectre.png|Shadow Bonnie in the Office. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Glitch_Minigame.png|Shadow Bonnie in the "Glitch minigame" thumbnail. Shadow_Bonnie_FNaF3.gif|Shadow Bonnie's sprite for the "Glitch minigame". (Click to animate.) FNAF3BonnieDeskToy.png|A Shadow Bonnie toy in the The Office Ultimate Custom Night Cn_lolbit.jpg|Shadow Bonnie as he's introduced in the teaser for Ultimate Custom Night. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Characters Category:Animatronics